


In the Alpha's Bed

by Kawaiicoyote



Series: It's Better This Way [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adorable Isaac, Domestic Derek, F/M, I'm Bad At Summaries, Lazy Mornings, Sharing Clothes, Sharing a Bed, Sleepiness, Sleepy Cuddles, Sweet Derek, various states of undress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 22:34:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawaiicoyote/pseuds/Kawaiicoyote
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jennifer spends the night with Derek. Isaac gets the wrong idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Alpha's Bed

**Author's Note:**

> So hi there how you doin? Yes, this is a 3rd piece already. As ive said in my comments I really want to try and explore how the pack interacts with Denise and how she interacts with the pack. There will be eventual Sterek moments and feels and all that good stuff I promise.
> 
> Edit: very roughly edited

Before Derek’s even fully awake his senses register that he’s not alone in his bed. Slowly he cracks open the one eye that’s not smashed into the pillows. Beside him Jennifer is still sound asleep. Derek finds it funny how she can comfortably sleep on her back. He himself prefers to lie on his belly with his arms circling around the pillows.

She shifts and rolls onto her side and her hair comes with her in messy curtains over her face. He buries his face into the warm side of the pillow to stifle his laugh. She looks ridiculous the way her hair hangs in messy tangles over her eyes and nose, falling so it leaves a complete view of her mouth that is parted and slack in sleep. It strikes him then that she looks beautiful.

The minutes tick by and the sun slowly rises and Derek finds himself dosing off as he continues to watch her sleep. He’s in no rush to get up, knows that Isaac is puttering around in the kitchen and the rest of the pack won’t be around for hours, and there’s no rush to wake Jennifer up since it’s Saturday.

It surprises him when Jennifer shifts closer in her sleep, a mumble of unintelligible nonsense falling from her lips. He hesitantly moves his arm and she curls into the space at his side and he lowers his arm around her.

She doesn’t magically fit against him or anything cheesy like all the chick flick movies would have you to think. Curled up the way they are he can tell already his shoulder will get a massive crick and her hair tickles his bare arm, and her feet are like ice against his. But Derek also finds that he doesn’t really want to move away just yet. It’s still odd to have another person sleeping in his bed and he’s not used to having someone pressed close to him in sleep. It’s something that he knows will take time to get used to, and something that he finds that he wants to get used to.

He falls back asleep a few minutes later to Jennifer’s quiet breathing and the muffled sounds of Isaac downstairs.

*

Isaac is at the kitchen island, spooning cheerios into his mouth and playing around on his laptop, when he hears someone coming down the spiral stair case. He really doesn’t pay much mind to it and continues to munch away. Until mid-chew he catches a familiar scent that completely surprises him. He didn’t really expect Ms. Blake to be there, in the apartment, at 8am on a Saturday.

Two things simultaneously register to him. One thing being that he’s sitting on a barstool shirtless, in Angry Birds _boxers_. The next is that Ms. Blake is making herself comfortable in their kitchen with her mess of long dark hair is pulled up onto a tangled pony tail and she is only wearing one of Derek’s Henley’s. Isaac’s eyes drift downwards automatically and he can’t help but notice the thing barely reaches the tops of her thighs.

“Keep your eyes off my ass and I’ll keep mine off of your underage chest, deal?” Jennier asks with her back to him, now putting creamer into her coffee.

Isaac nearly topples off of the barstool, his flailing limbs narrowly missing knocking his bowl of half eaten cheerios off of the island. He can feel his face flaming red and kind of wishes the floor would open up and swallow him whole.

She laughs at him as she turns and leans against the counter, her eyes sparkling with unadulterated amusement and he feels his face burn even hotter.

“I didn’t know you were gonna be here,” Isaac mumbles and makes himself busy by swirling the soggy bits of his cereal in the milk around with his spoon.

 A quick glance up at her lets him know that she’s nodding as she brings her mug up to her face and then takes a long sip of coffee.

“I know but one thing led to another and it got late so I stayed over.”

Isaac drops the spoon into his bowl with a clatter and looks up at her with wide scandalized eyes, mouth hanging open in horror. “I really don’t need an explanation Ms. Blake, like, at all. You don’t have to say another word.”

Jennifer looks confused; her mouth turned down in a frown, and sets her mug aside. “Isaac, you don’t think that Derek and I had relations last night do you?”

“Oh God,” Isaac is torn between covering his face with his hands and braining himself with the bowl in front of him.

“Oh no no Isaac listen,” Jennifer pushes away from the counter and moves to stand in front of the island and reaches out to wrap her thin fingers around Isaac’s wrist. He moves to pull away reflexively but she holds fast to him. “Would you listen for just half a second?”

He whines and squirms on his seat but doesn’t try to pull away or bolt from his chair. So she lets him go with a sigh.

“I slept over here because I was too tired to drive home, Isaac.” Jennider supplies with an open honest smile. “Nothing happened, I can assure you you’re alpha was a complete gentleman. I’m only wearing this,” she picks at the fabric with a tiny laugh, “because it is extremely uncomfortable to sleep in a bra and pencil skit.”

Issac has to try extra hard to keep his focus on her face, and only her face, like literally the space between her eyes, so that they won’t drift down to check out again the state of undress she’s in.

“Whatever you two do is your own business though Ms. Blake,” Isaac says awkwardly and he really wishes he was somewhere else. “You two are in a relationship and if you didn’t just sleep then whatever.”

This time her fingers curl around his hand and she gives him a crooked smile and shakes her head almost fondly at him. “Believe it or not, our relationship isn’t about sex. It’s about two people enjoying each other’s company and wanting to spend more time together and just happen to hold hands and maybe kiss a little.”

Isaac doesn’t know how to respond to that and scratches at the back of his neck. Sensing his discomfort she pats his hand and moves away to her abandoned cup of coffee. “Does the pack usually train on the weekends?”

He’s so relieved at the subject change he’s sure he could weep on the spot. He nods and hops off his barstool and goes to put his bowl in the sink. “Yeah, they should be here by noon.”

“Will Stiles be attending?” His ears perk at the level of curiosity in her voice and he nods, not looking at her while he rises the bowl out.

“He’ll probably show up late,” he pauses and thinks for a moment. “Him and Scott both actually. They usually have Halo marathons on Fridays. So, they’ll probably be in around 1 or 2.”

Turned back to her he can see her nod and stare into her mug. She’s quiet after that and Isaac isn’t sure what to say to her, the silence is uneasy and he doesn’t know how to fix it.

Jennifer clears her throat and gives him a tight smile and sets her mug down. “I think that I should probably get out of your hair before everyone gets here.”

Isaac frowns and opens his mouth but out of the corner he sees Derek coming off of the spiral stair case, looking sleep rumpled and more relaxed than he’s ever seen him.

When he reaches the kitchen he pauses in the doorway, rubbing the heel of his palm to his eye while looking between him and Jennifer.

“Coffee?” Jennifer chirps with a smile that still doesn’t quite meet her eyes but Isaac doesn’t say anything. Derek grunts in what Isaac has grown to know is an affirmative and she hands her coffee mug to him. He doesn’t even question it and takes a sip, though his face does scrunch up a little bit.

“Too sweet?”

Derek shakes his head and loops his arms around her waist and leans in and presses a kiss to the top of her head.

It’s such an intimate moment that Isaac feels like an intruder and shifts uneasily on his feet.

“I think I’m gonna go get dressed before everyone gets here,” he mutters and crosses the kitchen making a bee line to his room. He’s almost there when he stops and turns, looking at Jennifer and Derek who are in their own little sleepy world and clears his throat.

They both look at him, though Derek is slower of the two. “You might want to find something else to change into if you change your mind about staying. Peter can be kind of a perve.”

Derek actually growls, eyes briefly flashing red, until Jennifer laughs and swats at his chest. “I’m not worried about his wondering eyes, but thank you.”

Isaac nods and after another moment retreats back to his room where he fully intends to stay until at least Boyd gets there.

In the kitchen Jennifer leans against Derek before sighing and pulling away, “I think I might head out.”

Derek frowns at her and sets the mug down on the counter and reaches out to her to pull her back in. “Something wrong?”

“Not really,” there’s a small blip in her pulse but he doesn’t call her out on it. “I just want to go home and shower and change into my own clothes,” she gives him a sly smile, “but this shirt is being held captive from now on.

Derek rolls his eyes at her, but doesn’t protest. He’s never had anyone to steal his clothes before, Isaac doesn’t count.

“Are you coming back?”

She’s quiet but hesitantly nods. “Yeah, I think I will. If you don’t mind me intruding on your little pack meeting.”

“You’re not an intruder,” he says softly and reaches out to tuck a stray lock of her hair behind her ear. It surprises him at how easily being sweet and kind to her comes to him. She catches his hand before it completely pulls away and presses her lips to his palm.

“No, but I still have to earn my place just as everyone else has,” Derek his mouth to protest but she cuts him off with a glare. “Being the alpha’s girlfriend doesn’t give me a pass. I want to earn my place and that’s final.”

Derek can’t help but growl at that. It frustrates him for her to override him but he doesn’t want to pull the “I’m the Alpha” card on her so he drops it.

Jennifer grins up at him victoriously and pats him on the cheek. “I’ll be back later and afterwards you can take me out for a date night, sound good? Good.”

She leaves no room for argument as she literally skips out of the room and heads up the staircase. Derek leans against the counter and tilts his head back and just smiles. He can’t believe this is his life. Girlfriend and dates and sleep overs and a pack. It almost seems normal to him.

Derek opens his eyes and looks to the staircase and sees the last of Jennifer slipping from his view. Yeah, he could definitely get used to normal for a little while.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope everyone is enjoying the heartbreak and will stick around for more! Kudos and your feedback would be amazing!


End file.
